Hisho Romantica
by Natsukachann
Summary: AU, Fem Misaki takes a job as Usagi's sectary. Of course though, things aren't as easy as they seemed. This is a request story written for: Shiranai Atsune
1. Chapter 1

Misaki took a deep breath before squaring her shoulders as she lifted her head to straight forward at the door in front.

She just had to knock on that door and enter when told, that Shouldn't be too hard to do Right? Especially since her older brother had told her the man on the other side was really nice, even if he was going to be her boss.  
This wasn't the case for her however, no matter how much she tried to calm her nerves and racing heart she just couldn't seem to. Her anxiety always did this to her somehow, making any confidence she had completely go away.

Her inner panic was brought to a halt when a click sound came from the door in front of her and it suddenly creaked open to reveal a man with disheveled silverish/brown with a blank expression on his face.

"Oh you must be my new secretary, Misaki was it? Takahiro's younger sister?" The man asked in a deep yet soft tone that sounded rather indifferent as he looked down at the girl in front of him.

"Y-yes, that's correct!" Misaki replied, bowing her out of nervous embarrassment.

"Welcome in then, I was wondering where you were at, he'd said you'd be here almost an hour before now." He said while scratching the back of head as he opened the office door for her to enter.

"Y-yeah I was, but then I had to go back home because I forgot something and then traffic was really bad on my way here so it took longer than expected. I'm sorry about that" Misaki knew what she was saying must've sounded like a really lame excuse, but a lame excuse was better than no excuse, right?

"The reasons don't matter to me, just be more punctual next time. Now take a seat so we can start discussing work." The man held his hand out in a gesture that signaled for Misaki that he wanted her to take a seat at the loveseat that was on the right side of the room positioned behind or in front of a coffee table depending on how one looked at it.

Misaki entered the office, giving the other a small "thank you" as she walked past him to take a seat. Just as she got the loveseat however she stopped when her eyes caught sight of something rather large already seated on the sofa, a rather large teddy bear to be exact that had a bow in its hair.

"That's Suzuki-san, she's my vice-president." Explained the voice behind her, she blinked once than twice as she tried to process the words of the man behind her together with the sight in front of her.

"I see, sh-she's quite a lovely teddy bear." Misaki gave a soft nervous chuckle as she forced herself to take a seat next to the bear, but not close enough to actually touch it or disrupt it from its seat in case it would cause her to get yelled at. "And I'm sorry, I forgot-what was your name again?" She asked turning to face the other who was sitting in a plush red arm chair in the opposite side of the coffee table from her.

She held a tiny amount of hope in her heart that perhaps she had just gotten the addresses or the room she was supposed to enter mixed up with another and someone was just tying to play a funny joke on a naive girl like her. That hope was quickly dashed however when the man opened his mouth and explained to her who he was.

"My name is Usami Akihiko, CEO of this company, but since you're working for me, you can just call me Usagi-san."

"Us-Usagi-san?." Misaki was feeling like her head was starting to spin from everything that she hearing and having to process as it was causing her to have a serious disconnect.

This person in front her this, Usagi, really couldn't have been the same person her brother recommended she come work for, could it?

"Yes?" Asked picking up the coffee mug that was on the table and taking a sip from it.

"I, um. I'm just not sure what to make of everything. I mean..." Misaki trailed off as she looked down at her, fisting her skirt, she was really starting to feel very lost about everything.

"Speaking of your skirt," Usagi started causing the other to look

up at him as he placed the coffee mug back on the table, "Your skirt is too long. By three inches to be exact." He finished, leaning over the coffee table as he kept his eyes fixed on Misaki's skirt.

"Wait, what?!" she exclaimed as she looked down at her skirt. "I know my skirt is too long, but I haven't had a chance to get one that's the right length. But that aside, I haven't even been talking about my skirt, Usagi-san!"

"You were fisting it in your hands though, that's close enough to talking about it because you drew my attention To." The silverish haired man gave a slight shrug.

"I wasn't doing that to draw attention to it though! I was doing it because I was getting nervous!" Misaki snapped "I came here looking to get a job to help me pay for college, and I took this one because my older brother told me it would be a good place to work at, especially since I haven't had a job before. So here I am now ready to work and just everything isn't exactly how I expected it to be. This office, you, the teddy bear- nothing at all is what I expected it to be and I'm already worried I'm not going to be able to do a good job here." Misaki was focusing on Usagi the entire time she spoke, only half aware of what .she had been saying, but the man seemed taken aback.

"What do you mean, 'not what you expected it be'?" Usagi asked, his tone slightly lower than before, "Doesn't your older brother talk about me?"

"Not really, I know you're his friend and he has known you for quite some time, but he rarely talks about you. And that's why I thought I must've been in the wrong office, because you don't seem like the kind of person my brother would associate with." The other froze when she said this, Misaki was too busy looking back down at her lap as she was speaking that she didn't notice the change in his entire demeanor, otherwise she would've probably stopped herself before she said what she did next "I mean, my older brother is really smart, mature, sophisticated, and hard working, and I know I don't know you that well yet-but by your behavior so far and the way your office looks. It feels like you come across as immature and childish, which makes you seem not like someone my brother would associate with, not only that, because you're which that probably means that you're a playboy as well, something my brother would never be nor is even something that he approves of."

The loud thumped that sounded on the other side of the table caused Misaki to jump slightly as her head whipped to look over at Usagi who was the creator of the sound. A soft chuckle escaped his mouth, but it was obvious to tell by the look on his face that he was anything but thrilled with he had just heard.

"You really think you know eeverything, don't you?"


	2. Chapter 2

"W-what?" Misaki asked a hint of nervousness to her voice as she leaned back in her chair slightly, not really certain what to make of the sudden behavior change in Usagi-san.

"Just because you're Takahiro's little sister, you think you know everything about him, eh? and because of that you think that you can judge me too?" Usagi had a cross between a smile and a smirk on his face as he stood up from his seat, the look though didn't read as one of amusement or kindness but rather a cross between sardonic and pissed off.

"I'm not entirely sure what-" she didn't get a chance to finish what she was saying before she found herself corned between the back of her chair and the other being directly in front of her, her breath stuck in the back of her throat as she suddenly felt extremely stifled by the aura the other was emitting.

"You think you can judge a person just by sending only five minutes with them." Usagi's voice was low, but there was an undertone of venom to it that caused Misaki to feel even more nervous. She got ready to open her mouth to protest against what he was saying when suddenly without any warning he smashed his lips against her open mouth.

Her eyes went wide when he brain finally processed what had just happened, she tried to move her hands to push him away, but he moved too fast and pinned her hands to the chair arms, leaning further as he kissed her harder, causing a muted sound of protest to escape her mouth.

She shut her eyes, hoping that maybe if she did this everything would come to an end that much sooner, but all this ended up doing was causing her other senses to become heightened and this made her take note of how soft his lips felt against hers, despite his roughness his lips did feel somewhat good against hers.

a gasp escaped her mouth when she felt an unexpected hand at the waist band of her skirt, this allowed for Usagi to slip his tongue into her mouth and deepen the kiss that much more, despite herself, Misaki recognized the small whimper that penetrated her eyes to have been from her, the gravity of the situation that she was in was just starting to dawn on her, and the fact that she couldn't really do much to stop what the other was doing to her.

She tried her hardest to push his tongue out of her mouth, but all this seemed to do was encourage him to explore her mouth that much more, she would've bitten his tongue if she could have, however she was concerned if she did that what the fallout would be from such an action.

Just when she thought that she was not going to be able to hold out against him for much longer, Usagi finally broke the kiss allowing for her to take in a deep breath of air, but this was cut short when she felt his hand brush against his clit. She froze as she felt her face burn bright red when he leaned further into her.

"You like that don't you?" She couldn't see his face as he whispered those words into her eye, but she could tell that he was smirking at her.

"N-no, I don't like your filthy hands on me." She replied, her voice barely above a whisper, the only response she got though was a chuckle as she felt two fingers begin to probe at the lips of her pussy.

"You're the one who said I'm a playboy, so I thought that I should show you just how much of a playboy I can be." Misaki shut her eyes again as she felt her face becoming even warmer than before. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening to her, her boss, her brother's friend was actually molesting her. She gasped when she felt a finger slip inside of her clit, the cold digit against her warmth made her throb despite herself.

She felt her bottom lip as she tried to stifle any noises that wanted to escape her mouth as a second finger join the first while his thumb begin to rub circles against the sensitive numb right above entrance causing her back to arch against the chair in response to the pleasure that was starting to build in her core.

"St-stop." she half moaned out as she felt herself starting to react more and more to Usagi's touches despite her hardest attempts to will herself not to. The other didn't even reply let alone acknowledge her as he leaned his head further down and kissed the side of her neck causing her to instinctively tilt her head to the side giving him better access. Usagi took this opportunity to bite down on the side of her neck, firm enough to leave a mark, but not hard enough to actually hurt her. Sucking on the skin, he swiped his tongue across it, leaving what would be a very noticeable hickey.

Misaki moaned louder as she felt herself reaching the edge of her climax, she feebly tried to grab at Usagi's hand with the one free hand she had, but her mind and vision were so clouded with pleasure as was her body limp that there was not much she really could do to stop what was about to happen next.

Her back arched as she was tipped over the edge, her mouthing opening in a silent sound of pleasure as Usagi continued to move his fingers and rub his thumb against her overly sensitive numb causing the waves of pleasure from her orgasm to last longer as her cum coated both his fingers and the inside of her underwear.

She was not so how long she stayed in the chair, panting with her head lolling against the back of the chair as she waited for her head and vision to stop spinning and her body to not feel like she was still floating on a heavy cloud of pleasure. She was only vaguely aware of the fact that he was still leaning over her

what brought her mostly back to reality was the sound of Usagi chuckling as he removed his hand from her underwear and skirt. "Too quick." She heard him, this caused her to open her eyes as she felt her checks heat up again this time from shame and anger. Of course though she chose to open her eyes just at the same time he brought his fingers to his lips and brought his tongue out to swipe across them to clean up the mess-her mess that was on them.

"Disgusting pervert." She muttered as she adverted her gaze from his.

"You're the one who called me the playboy, so I thought that I should humor you and live up to your expectations." Usagi replied as she smirked down at her. She gritted her teeth, still not daring to look up at him as she knew she was not going to be able to hold the mocking gaze she knew she would find on his face when she did look at him. "I will though let you in on a little secret," He told as he began to once again lean over causing her to squeeze her eyes shut out of fear and anxiety of what he might be planning to do to her next. "You're the first girl who has ever gotten such sweet, pleasurable service from me." He whispered in her, causing her to shiver as his warm breath tickled the outside of it.

"What is that even supposed to mean?" She asked as he pulled away, this time she opened her eyes and looked up at him, the look though that she saw on his face was the exact opposite of what she was expecting. He was smiling at her, whether it was a mocking smile or a genuine one she couldn't tell as it still held a certain amount of lazy indifference behind.

"What do you think?" Usagi replied back as he crossed his arms and took a step back, still staring at her while she tried to process what he had just said. Her mind was still muddled, so it took her a few seconds of thinking and processing everything that had just happened before the dawning realization hit her, very much so like a rock.

"YOU'RE GAY?!" She exclaimed causing him to flinch as she pressed his pointer fingers against his ears in order to block out her loud tone.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello readers and fans._

 _I deeply apologize for the way way long delay and wait for an update. University and other things have been killing me and taking up my time._

 _This update is small, I know and apologize. However, I am going to do my best to update when I can and do longer updates as well._

 _For now, I do hope you enjoy this_ _tidbit_

Usagi still had his fingers pressed against his ears as Misaki stayed stock still in her set trying hard to process the information that she had just been told.

"Is it such a big deal that you must scream?" He asked after a minute or two had passed and he'd removed his fingers from his ears only after he was certain the girl near him wasn't going to scream again.

"Well.. But..." She sputtered as she looked up at him with wide eyes. He raised an eyebrow as looked down at her waiting for her to finish. "Then that means... you're a gay playboy?" Usagi felt his left eye twitch at Misaki's half response/half question.

"You're completely overlooking something, something that has absolutely nothing to do with me being a 'playboy' Usagi sighed in a put-out way. As he got ready to open his mouth to give the girl a hint as to what she was missing, something else seemed to dawn upon the her causing her to look possibly even more disturbed than she had before.

However, before she had a chance to voice her realization the door leading outside of Usagi's office suddenly flew open and a woman who looked to be at least ten years older than Misaki burst in.

"Misaki! Here you are." Misaki found herself feeling possibly more intimidated by this woman who had a thin smile on her face than the man who was still just standing a few feet away from her.

"I thought you must've been late, but it turns out you're already having your meeting with the president."

Misaki opened her mouth to ask if she had done something wrong when Usagi cut in and spoke.

"Aikawa, you know I always like to meet the new immediate employees first."

"And I keep telling you there is no need for you too, especially not this one." Aikawa countered, her smile becoming even thinner if that was possible. "Plus its nearing noon and she hasn't been able to start her first official work day yet. Which means more hours I have been forced to work overtime doing work that isn't my job, aside the work I already have to pick up taking care that you should be doing, but don't want to do."

"Um.." Misaki spoke softly, not wishing to interrupt either of the two people she was between.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, where are my manners." Aikawa turned her full attention on to the younger girl in the chair. "My name is Aikawa Eri, I'm the vice president here." She introduced, grabbing the other's hand without waiting she gave it a firm shake while simultaneously pulling Misaki into a standing position causing her to gasp.

"Some times when I'm around my idiot president here, I forget my manners. And no need to introduce yourself, I already know your name and all that." Misaki just kept her mouth shut as the older woman continued rambling. "I know there's so much going on already, but if you'd be Kind enough to come with me, I'll show to your office and give you a quick rundown of things you'll be in charge of doing."

"Okay?" Misaki replied while half following- half being drug out of the room by the other who slammed the door behind them.

Usagi stood watching the two women, only huffing after the door had closed.

Due to the 'playboy' problem, he had gotten side tracked and hadn't even gotten through half of the work related details he had wanted to with Misaki.

Heading back over to his desk he sat down before turning his attention to the large teddy bear still seated on the sofa.

"There's always tomorrow, right Suzuki?"


End file.
